Feathers
by Dapple-ishh
Summary: When his crew leaves for their own adventures, leaving him alone for a while, Jake starts wondering more about himself; Jake's confusion raises into the sky when a new pirate Captain arrives in Neverland and has him under his stare. [BoyxBoy]
1. Prologue

**Feathers **

_Written by Dapple-ishh_

_**Prologue**_

The blue-eyed boy looked up into the sky, where grey clouds were gathering. He sighed and looked down at the navy blue waters, a slight mist covering it. _It will soon be worst._ He thought and walked back to the deck.

His ship stood still on the water, wiggling slightly. Everything around him was grey and white, the only color visible was the navy blue from the waters. He legs trembled impatiently. Where are they?

On the distance, a ship sailed towards his and he rolled his eyes. _Finally._ He stood on the side, where he could be seen. The other ship stopped right beside his ship and an anchor was thrown into the water, people could be heard on the other ship.

He used a plank to connect his ship with the other, and Buccaneers on the other side grabbed it to stabilize it. He stood straight while a man and a woman walked through it to get to him. He took his hat off in a polite manner. "Captain Shriek," He turned to the slender woman beside him. "Sharp Eye."

The man, or Captain Shriek, dipped his head. "Feathers."

Feathers gritted his teeth. "I told you to stop calling me that."

Sharp Eye jumped in. "Cap'n Shriek doesn't take orders from anybody else but Cap'n Shriek."

Captain Shriek kneeled down and put his hand under Feather's chin. Feathers gulped, and shivering, he closed his eyes. Captain Shriek smiled smugly and scoffed. "No matter where you go, I still control you, it seems,"

Feathers opened his eyes outraged. "You don't control me at all, I just agreed to this for the treasure." Captain Shriek passed his thumb through Feathers' lips and stood up. Feathers stared at him. "So, what's this matter so important to you that you're offering a good amount of treasure, huh?"

Captain Shriek circled him. "I want you to find this boy and bring him to me. Him and his brother, no one else."

Feathers rolled slightly his eyes. "Alright, where?" Captain shriek signaled with his head at Sharp Eye and Sharp Eye took from her vest a yellow-colored ragged map. Feathers took it and raised an eyebrow. "Neverland?" He closed the map and stared amusedly. "Who am I looking for? Peter Pan?"

Captain Shriek looked unamused. "Close, but no." He threw in the air a picture and Feathers had to jump to catch as the wind almost blew it away.

Feathers looked at the picture and sarcastically said. "Captain Jake, the prodigy of the Seven Seas and..."

Sharp Eye growled. "Jase, his twin brother."

Captain Shriek fixed her with a glared and looked at Feathers. "Also known as Buccaneer Scourge, or so the Never Clan called him," He looked amusedly at Sharp Eye. "That's it before we killed them all."

Feathers couldn't stop looking at the picture of the two boys, especially Captain Jake; he had heard unbelievable stories of him. "Why do you want them?"

Sharp Eye was already making her way through the plank when Captain Shriek snarled. "That's none of your concern," His crew was already pulling the anchor out of the water and he kneeled down to stood nose to nose with Feathers. "You'll just bring the two of them to me and you'll get the treasure, the rest is none of your business."

He dismissed Feathers and walked through the plank to his ship. When it sailed away, the plank fell into the water and Feathers growled. "Stupid old man…" He looked at the picture and for some reason, even though the prize was royal, he couldn't help but feel wrong about this. _What's gonna happen to them once I deliver?_ He looked at Captain Jake surrounded by his loved ones and with a bright smile in the picture.

_Most importantly, what's gonna happen to him?_

* * *

I know it's short, pretty short, but it's only the prologue, the chapters will be longer I promise. Now, before continuing with the story, I will address something here.

**Captain Jake and The Neverland Pirates: The Great Neversea Conquest and season 4 of said show is not canon on my stories.**

Why? Because they weren't truly part of the show, at least not to me. Jake was too much of a mary-sue/gary-stu in these and every development every character had -background and secondary characters included- was thrown out of the board, it was as if they didn't exist. I really hated what happened to Jake and to the whole show in general after _The Great Neversea Conquest._

_The Great Neversea Conquest_ did happen in my stories but in a **_really_** different way, what happened in the episode did not happen in my main story. Did Jake become a captain? Yes, but Izzy and Cubby are given the proper protagonism they should've had from the very beginning. The Grim Buccaneer doesn't exist, nor does the Colossus or Captain Colossus, so don't expect any of that.

All said, I hope you enjoyed the prologue! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review :)!

-Dapple


	2. Stranded Bird

**Sorry for the long wait, I was busy with school and such.**

* * *

_**Feathers **_

**_Written by Dapple-ishh_**

**Chapter 1: Stranded Bird**

Jake was sitting on the beach, with his back against a boulder and the shadow of a palm tree over him. _So relaxing…_ He had his eyes closed as he enjoyed the chill breeze. He opened his eyes and sighed._ But so boring._

He sat straight and looked at his leg, he frowned and looked away; his twisted leg. He groaned and threw his head back onto the boulder. "Stupid leg…"

"Enjoying yourself?" A female voice said.

"Nah, he's just whining, again." Another boy joked.

Jake smiled and turned around to see Cubby and Izzy walking up to him. "Whining? I'm frustrated." He said while Cubby and Izzy sat by his side.

Cubby looked at his leg. "Joseleaf said that it's gonna heal, but it will take time."

Jake put his arms over his eyes. "Don't remind me…"

Izzy put a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay. It won't take long, you'll blink and you'll be running again all over Neverland,"

Without looking at her, he said. "I just blinked and nothing happened."

Izzy punched his arm playfully. "Smartass."

Jake smiled and looked at both of them. "Do you have everything you need already?" Izzy and Cubby nodded, Jake sighed. "It'll be weird to have Pirate Island all to myself. I hadn't been alone in a while, especially lately."

That was right. The first time Jake got to Neverland, it was only him and Peter, that was until Peter left and he stayed back in Pirate Island with Skully. But when Cubby and Izzy arrived, he was no longer alone, and not so long Joseleaf, Black Pearl, his brother Jase and White Rose joined his crew. He hasn't been alone for a while.

"It'll be fineee," Cubby said and playfully winked. "Besides, you'll get to know more people."

Jake raised an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Izzy laughed. "That you should get someone to keep you... entertained,"

Jake blushed slightly. "H-Hey!" Cubby and Izzy laughed and stood up, lending a hand to Jake and helping him up. "I don't need anybody to keep me entertained," He crossed his arms.

Cubby handed him his crutch with an amused expression. "You have us around here and you were bored as fuck. I don't want to imagine when we leave,"

Izzy helped him to get his arm over the crutch. "He's right, Jake. Maybe you should stay with somebody or go out in the sea to find someone for you,"

Once Jake had his crutch accommodated, he rolled his eyes and walked over to the entrance to the Hideout. "I don't need anybody," He said on the way. Cubby pulled down the Tiki and a hidden door opened. "I'll be fine on my own."

Cubby and Izzy shared a look then helped Jake up the stairs. Once in the main room, Jake saw Jase and Black Pearl sitting next to each other, softly talking to each other. When they heard them, Jase looked up and his and Jake's stares locked. Jake looked rather curious but confused; he still needed to get used to the idea that his brother liked boys.

Black Pearl noticed the tension between the brothers and hissed at Jake. "What are you looking at?" Black Pearl and Jake didn't exactly… get along.

"Calm down, Black Pearl," Izzy warned.

Black Pearl stood up and pushed gently Jase away from the others. When Black Pearl walked past Jake, he muttered. "You're lucky my sister is around..."

Jake only shook his head and walked away, into the map's room. He sat on a chair and pulled from under a desk a map. Cubby rolled his eyes. "You don't have to check on us every time we leave, y'know?" There was a spark of amusement on his voice.

Jake smiled. "Of course I do, you're my friends, I gotta look after you."

Izzy pulled the map down with her hand with a smile. "Seriously, Jake, don't."

Jake put down the map with a pout. "Fine," He sighed and looked at them. "You are gonna be fine, right?"

"Of course we will," Izzy stated and then giggled. "Also, I doubt Sofia will let something happen to me,"

Jake smiled; Sofia and Izzy had been dating for a while now, often taking turns to travel to each other's homes to spend time together. _That's dedication._ Jake thought. _I wonder if I'll ever get someone dedicated like that._ "I know, I know, but if something happens, she knows where to find me."

Cubby patted Jake's injured leg with the map. "Calm down, Tiger, or it'll never heal." As he walked out of the room, he said, "I'm going to get Jase, Black Pearl, and Joseleaf, we gotta get ready to leave."

"You do you, Cubs," Izzy said, then turned to look at Jake. "For real, though," She pointed at his leg. "Don't overuse that leg,"

Jake put his arms on the air defensively. "I won't,"

Izzy walked over to his side and smacked his head with a small book she got from the desk. "You better not. You're a hothead when it comes to rest," She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Gotta leave, see ya soon."

Jake waved as she used her pixie dust and left the room. "Seeya Iz, nice travel!" He could hear the others say goodbye to Izzy and then steps coming his way. A few seconds later Joseleaf, his Pirate Healer, stood on the doorframe with a small bag on her hand.

"Time for medicine." She said.

Jake clenched his face; medicine tasted bitter. He sighed. "Do I have to?" When Joseleaf only stared Jake rolled his eyes and extended his hand. "Okay, geez."

Joseleaf headed to his side and put a few purple and white dappled flowers on his hand then sat on the desk a glass bottle with a blue-ish liquid inside. Jake chewed on one of the flowers and drank from the bottle, then repeated the same thing.

Jake coughed and his vision became hazy; he shut his eyes. "Oh dear, do I hate this stuff." The flowers were called Dappled Weathers. These flowers are usually used for medicine, but never alone, they need to be combined with something else or they could be deadly. Jake's leg started to tingle and he rubbed it to get rid of the feeling.

"I gave your medicine to Skully, so he'll remind you to take it now and then, but _you_ need to remember as well," Joseleaf warned.

Jake sighed. "Okay," He arched an eyebrow. "Can I mix them with tea?"

"You can, but only two leaves for a bag of tea," She instructed. She walked away from him and walked out of the door, "Cheers, Jake," She said goodbye and walked through the hallway, leaving Jake alone.

He exited the room and from a window watched Cubby and the others sail away on the Traveler of Neverland, Cubby's ship. He somewhat envied them, able to travel and have adventures while he was stuck on Pirate Island with his injured leg.

He yawned. Last night he didn't get too much sleep due to the pain, so he was awake since 4 AM. He followed the usual path to his room and yelled, "Skully, I'm gonna have a nap!"

From somewhere in the hideout, Skully yelled back. "Don't oversleep!"

"Okay!" He entered his room and closed the door, then fell onto his bed. With only the sound of the waves outside and the wind rustling the leaves of palm trees, Jake calmly drifted into sleep.

* * *

It was sunset when Jake woke up, feeling confused as to where he was. He had a dream -or nightmare, he wasn't sure- where he was on a ship similar to Cubby's and all around him a heavy storm pelted on him.

On the dream, he felt confused and scared, and he wasn't sure how to cope with it but something made him feel relieved. He sat up on the bed and stretched, his leg first as it didn't move. He looked outside, where the sun was setting slowly. _If I go out now I can maybe catch the sun lowering on the sea._ He never told anyone, but he liked to watch the sunset.

He went to the beach, with some complications on the way, but was able to catch the sunset. He sat on his favorite spot and watched the sun slowly drifting away.

The pain on his leg came back and he cursed quietly to the sea. He hated being injured, that's why he was always careful with his plans or dangerous things that could harm him; because he hated the part of being injured.

He heard a few soft squeaks and when he turned around, he spotted a baby jay stuck on the sand. He reached out for it and hold it in his hands. "Hey there, buddy," He noticed that his wing was twisted. "Having trouble going anywhere, too?"

The wind around him blew and far away he spotted some grey clouds. _A storm? Hopefully, not Cubby or Izzy got caught up with it._ The sky had been clear all day, it was weird that he didn't spot those clouds before. He shrugged; lately sudden and shocking news was a trending.

He decided to stay a few more minutes on the beach; the storm was nowhere near him yet. His thoughts drifted to Cubby, Jase and Black Pearl. "I wonder how it's like to feel like them,"

The jay only gave back a squeak and Jake looked at it. "My friend Cubs doesn't feel romantic attraction in the right way, and- and my brother feels it, but towards boys?" Jake felt even confused. "Black Pearl doesn't feel right in his body either, or something along with that-" He scratched his head with his free hand. "It's so confusing, all of this, and so sudden too…"

A thought crossed his mind and it worried him. _Am I being unsupportive?_

He closed his eyes for a moment and the baby jay accommodated himself on his hand. _I hope they don't get it that way,_ He thought. _I don't judge them, I just… don't understand them,_

At some point, he drifted into sleep again.

* * *

Thunder roaring in the sky woke him up, and the baby jay that was previously on his hands was nowhere near to be seen. He heard a few squeaks and saw it on the sand again, "Come here," He reached out for it again and managing to get up, he walked over to the entrance of the hideout.

"Jake, what are you doing out here?" Skully asked when he saw Jake struggling to walk to the hideout.

"Just wanted to watch the sunset, but I fell asleep," Skully got a grip on his vest and helped him to get inside.

The wind around them was wild, the storm was near them already and it made the waves on the sea higher than expected. It was far away! He thought as he covered the jay with his vest.

Once in his room, Jake sat on the bed. "Skully, get some bandages please,"

"Right away, Jake," Skully said as he flew away from the room.

Jake looked at the little jay squeaking on his lap. "Don't worry, I'll get you fixed in no time," When Skully got back, he got a hold on the bandages and focused on fixing the baby blue jay's wing.

He put it back in place -as Izzy taught him- and then put the bandages around the body of the jay to keep the wing in place. "There you go," He put the jay on his bed and put covers around him in the form of a nest.

"If you're talking to baby birds now maybe you should get someone to check you," Skully told him.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Really funny, Skully," He smiled. "Besides, aren't you a bird?"

"A _parrot_, Jake, a _parrot_." He corrected. "But maybe Izzy and Cubby were right, maybe you should get someone to hang out with," When Jake opened his mouth to say something, Skully corrected himself. "Someone _human_,"

"Look, I'm fine by myself here," He accommodated the jay on a box he got from under his bed and then laid down on his own. "And if I want to hang out with someone, I'll probably visit Marina and Stormy, or even Finn,"

"I guess so," Skully landed on his small barrel cage. "But if they aren't available?"

"I don't know, Skully," Jake replied lazily, turning around and covering himself with his blue blanket. He was still really tired, and he guessed it was because of the medicine from earlier today. "Future problems,"

Skully positioned himself to sleep and sighed frustratedly, "Teenagers are so hard to handle,"

It was all silence until Jake added, "We can't even handle ourselves," Both snorted and laughed until they both fell asleep.

* * *

**_Next morning,_** Jake woke up all rested but with pain on his leg. _Ugh, time for medicine I guess…_ "Skullyyyy," He groaned.

Skully sleepily looked at him then shook his feathers. "Yeah?" He shook them again as if trying to get himself awake.

"I need my medicine," Jake said. "Where is it? Joseleaf told me she gave it to you,"

"Calm down, I'm gonna get it," Skully scolded him. He flew over to Jake's desk and opened a round fancy box with a few of Jake's belongings and his medicine.

Jake stopped him. "I'll get it, I'm gonna drink it with tea," He grabbed the leaves and added. "And sorry, I didn't mean to come off as rude,"

Skully playfully smacked him on the head with his claws. "You better not. I'm going to set up the water for your tea, meet you in the dining room." Jake nodded and Skully headed outside.

While Jake got prepared, chills ran through his spine; he felt watched for some reason. He looked around the room only to find the small jaybird from yesterday looking at him. "Oh, you are still here, I forgot." He picked the baby bird and put him on his shoulder. "Come on, let's have breakfast,"

He still felt watched but figured it was only the mixed feelings of being alone and not being used to it.

* * *

Jake was hesitantly drinking his tea as it had a horrible taste that tingled in his mouth. Skully, sitting on a stick across the table, amusedly bit on his crackers as he watched Jake struggle. "Bitter taste?" He asked.

"Worst," Jake swallowed the tea and coughed. _I hate this thing… _The baby jay was eating acorns and seeds not so far away from him and Jake looked at it. "At least someone is enjoying his breakfast,"

"I am, too," Skully said, gulping the last of his crackers. He took flight and told Jake: "I'm gonna keep an eye on the island,"

"You do you," Jake told him. Skully flew away and he was left alone in the dining room. He sighed. He hated to admit it, but he didn't like being alone. _Maybe I really should get some company…_

Not so long after Skully came flying in a rush. "Jake, there's someone stranded on the beach!"

"What?" He put his arm around his crutch and stood up, following Skully outside. "He or she must have met last night's storm,"

"He probably did," Skully agreed.

Both carefully watched outside from a hidden window and Jake noticed someone's head inside a huge hole on a wrecked ship. "Come on, Skully,"

They got out through an emergency door to avoid giving away their hideout and approached the stranger. "Ahoy there!"

The stranger jumped and hit his head against the wood of the ship. Jake covered his mouth, in worry and to avoid laughing. "Y-Yes, I'm fine," The stranger backed away from the hole and turned around to look at Jake. He caressed the spot he hit. "Though that hurt a little, owch..."

Jake was surprised that this stranger was a boy around his age with short, layered golden hair and striking blue eyes. He wore a blue and black striped vest with a white ragged shirt that Jake figured got ruined in the storm and silver-colored thorned jeans with black boots.

His skin was tan -a little lighter than his- and was accompanied with clearer splotches on the right side of his face. Jake got lost looking at him for a moment but shook his head when he noticed. "The name's Jake, Captain Jake for you,"

The other boy smirked. "Captain Jake? As in the prodigy of the Seven Seas?"

Jake raised an eyebrow. "Yeah…?"

"Boy, am I lucky?" He turned around to look at his ship. "Well, not so lucky," He looked back at Jake and smiled. "But you get my point,"

Jake giggled. "I do," He took a look at the ship and asked. "Got caught up in the storm?"

The golden-haired boy nodded. "Yeah. I was heading to Neverland to retrieve a flower for my family, but the storm caught me and here I am," He appreciated Pirate Island. "Stranded on your island,"

"Lucky for you, we like to help," Jake said, gaining a look of surprise from Skully. "If you don't mind, of course,"

"Not at all!"

Skully flew to Jake's side. "A word?"

Jake excused himself and walked a few feet away with Skully flying over him. "What is it?"

"Are you sure you can handle… that?" Skully stared at the ship.

Jake followed his gaze but diverted to the boy looking at the ship as well. "Yes, I'm sure," He frowned and looked at Skully. "I'm not useless."

"Maybe not, but your leg might not be able to handle all the weight you might put on it," Skully warned.

"I know my limits," Jake retorted.

"Do you?"

Jake turned and walked away, stopping beside the boy. "We can help you repair your ship,"

The other smiled. "Sweet! It'll be easier between the two of us," He looked back at Skully. "But are you sure your fella over there is okay with this?"

"Why is everyone questioning me today?" He muttered. "Don't worry about him," He told the boy. "He's fine with it and will also help, _won't you Skully?_"

Skully had his eyes narrowed. "I guess so…"

Jake looked at the blue-eyed boy. "Well, we can get started if you want,"

"The sooner the better!" He exclaimed. "Thanks so much for helping, Captain Jake,"

"No problem, I like to help," He inspected the hole on the ship and said, "We'll need more wood and tools though, can you get the tools Skully?" Skully nodded but didn't say anything, just flew away.

"Where are we gonna get the wood though?" The blonde boy asked.

"Don't worry, you leave that to me, uh, um-" Jake looked uncertain and the boy apologized.

"Sorry," The boy took off his hat and presented himself. "I'm Quail, Captain Quail Feather,"

Such graceful expressions… Jake thought. "I like your name," Jake burst out, then regained his senses. "I-I think it sounds cool, that's all,"

Quail Feather laughed. "Thanks, my grandfather choose it," He touched the wood on the side of his ship. "But going back to this, where are we gonna get the wood?" He scratched the back of his head. "Also… you don't happen to have a spare place or something, do ya? I don't think it'll be fixed for tonight," He grimaced. "It seems pretty bad,"

"There are a few caves near the mountain, I usually sleep there," Jake lied. "I can make space for you,"

Quail Feather looked at him gratefully. "That would be great, thanks,"

Jake nodded nervously. "N-No problem," _What's wrong with me today?_ He shook his head. _Maybe it's the medicine, it always makes me hazy._

Just in time, Skully got back. "Here are the tools,"

Quail Feather crouched down to pick a few tools, but Jake didn't, instead, he kept looking at Quail Feather's profile. He used silver earrings and on his cheek, he had a small scar that drew Jake's attention. _I wonder what happened..._

Quail Feather caught him looking and smirked. "Interested in something?"

Jake blushed in embarrassment. "What? N-No, I, uh, sorry…" He walked away and said. "Let's just get started..."

* * *

_**Hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review, it means a lot to me :)**_** -Dapple**


End file.
